The present invention concerns a drawer extension guide including: a carcass rail which is to be mounted to a furniture carcass by way of a fixing portion, a drawer rail which is to be fixed to a drawer and which is mounted moveably relative to the carcass rail, the drawer rail having a side limb which faces towards the fixing portion, a central rail mounted moveably between the carcass rail and the drawer rail, and a bearing having at least one supporting roller, by way of which the drawer rail is supported in the closed condition on the carcass rail. The bearing is arranged at a front end region of the central rail or the drawer rail and is arranged non-displaceably in operation in the longitudinal direction of that rail on which the bearing is arranged.
The invention further concerns an arrangement comprising a drawer and a drawer extension guide of the kind to be described.
AT 4518 U1 and EP 1 470 770 A1 each describe drawer extension guides, wherein a bearing with at least one supporting roller is arranged in the front region of the carcass rail. That supporting roller is provided to support the extension rail or the drawer connected thereto, in the closed condition. In that case, the supporting roller bears against a lateral edge region or against a bent-over portion of the extension rail. The supporting roller provides that the rollers of carriages which are mounted displaceably between the rails for transmitting the load of the drawer are relieved of the weight of the drawer and consequently protected from deformation. In addition, the supporting roller provides that the drawer is slightly lifted in the closed condition so that unwanted downward movement of the drawer is prevented. Accordingly, the horizontally extending gaps between the front panels of drawers arranged in mutually superposed relationship of a cabinet can be of a constant width so that the pattern of gaps which is visible from the exterior is also optically attractive.
“Similar drawer extension guides having the features mentioned above are disclosed in EP 0 834 270 A2, EP 1 190 646 A1, EP 0 664 983 A2 and DE 20 2008 017 061 U1. The object of the present invention is to provide a drawer extension guide of the general kind referred to in the opening part of this specification, while involving a more compact structure.